true_blood_hbofandomcom-20200213-history
Maker
A''' maker''' is a vampire who has turned a human into a vampire. The vampire offspring, or progeny, is bound to his/her maker until he/she is formally released. The process of becoming a maker is called "making" or "turning." Traits & Abilities Traits A vampire inherits part of his or her essence from his or her maker; therefore, the maker/progeny bond is strong and manifests both physically and emotionally. Maker-progeny relationships vary between individuals. Vampires Rosalyn Harris and Bill Compton treated their progeny like humans treat children, and have an exclusively parental relationship. On the other hand, vampires Lorena Krasiki and Russell Edgington created progeny to prolong romantic and sexual relationships, and have spousal relationships with their progeny. Most vampires do not take becoming a maker lightly; for example, Eric Northman produced only two progeny in a millennium. Nan Flanagan never reproduced, as she was far too ambitious with her career, and was not willing to take on the responsibility of being a maker. ("Let's Get Out of Here") Bill Compton also had no plans to become a maker, but when forced to do so, produced only one progeny and became a committed father figure. Pamela Swynford de Beaufort is a notable exception; she created two progenies -- both of whom she had no feelings for at the time -- for rather shallow reasons. Her first stint as a maker was entirely out of curiosity; she abandoned her progeny within months. ("Pam and her progeny Colin") Her second progeny was created in exchange for the chance to reconcile with her own maker. ("Turn! Turn! Turn!") Rosalyn Harris created 204 progeny in 211 years; it is all but impossible for her to have had deep, personal relationships with all or even most of them. A progeny may turn a vampire and become a maker him or herself while still bound to his/her maker. The grandparent/grand-maker has no mystical bond with the grandchild/grand-progeny.A vampire inherits part of his or her essence from his or her maker; therefore, the maker/progeny bond is strong and manifests both physically and emotionally. Maker-progeny relationships vary between individuals. Vampires Rosalyn Harris and Bill Compton treated their progeny like humans treat children, and have an exclusively parental relationship. On the other hand, vampires Lorena Krasiki and Russell Edgington created progeny to prolong romantic and sexual relationships, and have spousal relationships with their progeny. Most vampires do not take becoming a maker lightly; for example, Eric Northman produced only two progeny in a millennium. Nan Flanagan never reproduced, as she was far too ambitious with her career, and was not willing to take on the responsibility of being a maker. ("Let's Get Out of Here") Bill Compton also had no plans to become a maker, but when forced to do so, produced only one progeny and became a committed father figure. Pamela Swynford de Beaufort is a notable exception; she created two progenies -- both of whom she had no feelings for at the time -- for rather shallow reasons. Her first stint as a maker was entirely out of curiosity; she abandoned her progeny within months. ("Pam and her progeny Colin") Her second progeny was created in exchange for the chance to reconcile with her own maker. ("Turn! Turn! Turn!") Rosalyn Harris created 204 progeny in 211 years; it is all but impossible for her to have had deep, personal relationships with all or even most of them. A progeny may turn a vampire and become a maker him or herself while still bound to his/her maker. The grandparent/grand-maker has no mystical bond with the grandchild/grand-progeny. Abilities A maker has a certain amount of conrtol over their progeny due to the maker-progeny bond. sensing Eric's "call". (click for animation)]] *'Calling or summoning': A maker may "call" his/her progeny by saying the vampire's name out loud with the intent to summon him/her. No matter where he/she is, the progeny will telepathically hear his/her maker's voice calling his/her name. The progeny will also experience a shiver, and can quickly locate his/her maker. ("Bad Blood") * Empathic link: A maker can sense when a progeny endures immense physical pain ("Whatever I Am, You Made Me"), and can feel when a progeny dies. ("Sunset") *'Commanding:' a maker can compel his/her progeny to do his/her bidding, providing that the command is prefaced with "As your maker, I command you." ("Keep This Party Going") *'Releasing:' A maker's power over his/her progeny can be completely voided by releasing the progeny. This requires the maker to say directly to the progeny "As your maker, I release you." From this point on, the maker-progeny bond is broken forever, and the progeny is no longer bound to the maker. ("Release Me") List of Known Makers *Lilith (Progeny: Macklyn Warlow) *Roman master (Progeny: Godric and Remus) *Godric (Progeny: Eric Northman and Nora Gainesborough) *Eric Northman (Progeny: Pam Swynford De Beaufort and Willa Burrell) *Pam Swynford De Beaufort (Progeny: Colin and Tara Thornton) *István (Progeny: Lorena Krasiki) *Lorena Krasiki (Progeny: Bill Compton) *Bill Compton (Progeny: Jessica Hamby) *Russell Edgington (Progeny: Talbot Angelis) *Don Santiago (Progeny: Luis Patiño) *Buck (Progeny: Wayne Bosen) *Rosalyn Harris (Progeny: Elijah Stormer & 203+ unnamed progeny) *Cody (Progeny: Julie Watney) *Jeremy (Progeny: Amber Mills) Category:Definition Category:Vampire Hierarchy